


Imagination's Understudy

by Ilthit



Series: Trope-Bingo: Troped [1]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Gen, Philosophy, Soulmates, Trope Bingo Round 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Anthropology class discusses Plato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagination's Understudy

**Author's Note:**

> Trope Bingo round #1 amnesty ficlet number two, trope: Soul Bonding / Soulmates.

"And that’s because Plato considered the human condition flawed. Before the gods sliced them in half, making one soul into two, human beings were perfect. That's the reason we all feel incomplete and alone. We're still looking for our other halves." Vicki brought up the next slide of her Powerpoint presentation, a grainy photo of two marble lovers under a bold Arial heading of ~END~. She smiled at Neil in the third row, then looked uncertainly at Professor Duncan.

"You misspelled Grecian, but yeah, whatever, A+."

Vicki grinned as she skipped back to her seat to the sound of half-hearted applause.

"Well, that was boring," said Duncan, dropping his feet off the desk. "We still have another twenty minutes. Garrett was up next, but I don't think I can take his elocution on top of what we've already been through today. Who wants to suggest a somewhat anthropology-related game? Just kidding, anthropology is related to everything. Did anyone bring Scrabble?"

"I think we should discuss Plato’s idea of soulmates," said Annie, to a mixed chorus of groans and cheers. "No, listen, I read a book on pictorial versus abstract symbolism, and in the chapter on Greek philosophy they talked about how the shift from one form of writing to another predated Plato's philosophy of deified abstractions..."

"Dumb it down, Annie," Jeff called out without looking up from his phone.

"Seriously, did anyone bring Scrabble? Checkers? I'd even take chess at this point." There was excited whispering at the end of the room, and then a series of clanks as chess club members drew out their travel boards.

"To put it another way," said Annie hurriedly, "Plato talked about abstractions -- imaginary things -- as if they were real and physical things as if they were not, right? And those imaginary things, ideas, are always perfect. So when he says that people are incomplete, it’s because he's seen people as they really are, and that they're broken. In order to create the idea of a human being, a perfect human being, the broken thing needs to have a whole form. And I think that's -- I think it's -- kind of nice. But also bad. It means none of us can be perfect on our own."

"That's literally what I just said," Vicki said. "That was my whole presentation."

"I added the bit about perfection being essentially unachievable."

"Excuse me," Annie Kim leaned forward. "I think I raised that point last week?"

"Your presentation was about farmed salmon!"

Duncan banged a gavel for silence (nobody knew where he'd gotten one, only that they wished he hadn't). "Girls, if you're going to fight, we should at least set up a mud pit."

"It's just like in _Twilight_ ," said that one person. There was always one. This time it wasn't Shirley, because Shirley didn't approve of pagan philosophies.

"It links to the idea of love at first sight," said Annie.

"'Recognition' in the Elfquest comics."

"A little more mainstream, please," said Annie Kim.

" _T'hy’la_ in Star Trek."

"Okay, chess club, pipe down.” Duncan waved his gavel. “So you've identified a cultural and literary whatsit, meme or narrative or something, congratulations. Write an essay on it and I'll give you extra credit."

"We all know that's bullshit," said Jeff. "Right? Everybody's got a soulmate who just happens to be the right age and sex and live right down the street from us? Come on." Annie drew breath. “Don't squeak at me, Annie. You said it yourself: Plato had to create the idea of a perfect human being because there weren't any in real life. He made it up as a prop to his philosophy. That's what people do. They make up pretty and internally consistent lies to cover up the fact that we're here to spawn, grow, multiply and rot, and there is nothing romantic or ideal about it."

He turned back to his phone for a beat until he noticed how quiet the room had got. "What?"

"That was an anti-Winger," said Troy. "You just brought everybody down."

"Yeah, well, reality sucks."

"I agree," said Britta. "In a better reality, I'd be having secret sex with Naveen Andrews."

"In the real reality,” Jeff countered, “Naveen is just as human as the rest of us, and made of meat and water and goo, not rainbows and sparkles and perfect Photoshop hair that real men should not be expected to live up to."

"We may not be perfect, but I don't agree that we're nothing but meat," said Shirley. "The body is wicked and temporary, but people have souls, too, and souls can aspire to be good."

Annie huffed. "Well, I don't care what Jeff thinks. Okay, I'll say it. I believe in soulmates. I believe there can be someone out there that... that you just Recognize." Two chess club members in Elfquest T-shirts did a high-five. "Someone you can be your whole self with, without fear of repercussion or judgment, and who makes you... if not better, than more _you_."

"Real life example of G-T-F-O, Annie."

Without a word, Annie pointed behind Jeff. He whirled around and groaned. "Other than those two nerds."

Troy and Abed glanced at each other.

"I'll allow it. Miss Edison wins." Duncan banged his gavel. "And that's twenty minutes. Class dismissed."


End file.
